


Left Behind

by ardentaislinn



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bonding session between Killian and Snow, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1433137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentaislinn/pseuds/ardentaislinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Killian bonding with Snow or Regina. Frankly, I would love Killian bonding with anyone in Henry's extended, messed up family.</p>
<p>I chose Snow!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

> Oops. This went up on my Tumblr the other day, but I forgot to post it here. Thanks to theastronomicalwitch for the original prompt!

"Killian, I'm going to need you to watch Snow while we do this," Emma told him in a low voice as David said goodbye to his heavily pregnant wife.

Emma and her father had just heard of a new lead on where the Wicked Witch was hiding, and were determined to follow it up as soon as possible.

"Emma," he replied softly, not wanting the others to hear. "You can't keep leaving me behind. I'm more use out there with you." Killian ran his fingers through his hair restlessly.

"I know you would be," was all she said as she checked the bullets in her gun.

"Then why? Thinking up these little tasks for me won't really keep me away from you and out of your mind. You must know that by now."

She frowned at him, holstering her weapon. "Is that what you think I am doing?"

"Why else?" Killian couldn't help but feel a little hurt by it, too.

"Because I trust you," she replied, as if it were obvious. His breath caught. The honour of having Emma Swan place her trust in an ex-pirate with a checkered past was not lost on him.

"Alright," he told her. "But next time David can stay behind."

She smiled. "Deal."

Killian looked over to the man in question, to see David and his wife looking at the two of them curiously. Killian became suddenly conscious of just how close he and Emma were standing. He cleared his throat and stepped back.

"It looks like it will be you and I holding down the fort, Lady Snow."

Snow was studying him warily, but managed a nervous smile.

Emma and David said their goodbyes and left, leaving Killian and Snow mired in awkward silence. Killian made a face and wandered off, browsing the apartment with interest. Snow sat down heavily on the couch and sighed.

Five minutes later the silence was almost too much for Killian, and he was desperately trying to think of something to say when there was an outburst from Snow.

"I hate feeling so useless!" She cried.

Killian looked over from his position near the sideboard, where he had been perusing some family photos. "I understand your sentiments exactly, milady."

Snow gave him a disbelieving look. "You've been nine months pregnant?"

He raised a brow. “Of course not. But you may have noticed that I have also been left behind on this occasion and numerous others.”

Snow deflated. “Yes, I suppose so.” They sunk into silence once again.

Killian was studying all the appliances in the kitchen when Snow spoke again. “Why do you do it? Stay behind, I mean.”

Killian glanced in her direction and then back at the device he had been told toasted bread. “Because Emma asked me to,” he replied simply.

“I was watching you with Emma before. I never noticed, but you truly would do anything for her, wouldn’t you? You really do love her.” Snow’s soft voice drifted to his ears. Killian froze, then deliberately put down the machine. He slowly made his way over to Emma’s mother and sat down in the armchair across from her, Snow silently watching all the while.

“Yes,” he said eventually. “I really do.”

Snow let out a long breath and Killian watched her carefully. He and Snow had never been on the best of terms, and he knew that her reaction could go any number of ways.

“I’m glad,” Snow replied, nodding. Whatever Killian had expected, it hadn’t been that.

“Really?”

Snow gave him a long look. “I didn’t know what to make of your confession in the Echo Cave at the time,” she told him truthfully. “But now that I see you with her, I understand better. Honestly, given what happened, I just think I am relieved for Emma’s sake that Neal was never meant to be her happy ending.”

Killian’s breath caught in his throat. “Do you…,” he began, but changed his mind. “Thank you,” he said instead, sure that nothing he might say could convey the depths of gratitude he felt hearing that particular statement from this woman.

“Do I what?” she asked kindly.

“Do you honestly believe that I can do it? Make her happy, I mean.” He watched her carefully for her reaction.

Snow smiled as she studied him thoughtfully. “Yes, I can see it now. I’m sorry I was so blind before.” Killian nodded his thanks, too overcome by emotions to attempt words. But Snow wasn’t done. “Besides, if you don’t, we all know that I am the best tracker in town and very handy with a bow. You wouldn’t stand a chance.”


End file.
